The Pavilion in Kingsport
by AngieAnne
Summary: This is a story based on the second movie. I love the scene where Anne runs into Gilbert in a park in Kingsport. I've always wondered if Gilbert hadn't told Anne about Christine, would Anne have professed her love to Gilbert then? So this story is based on that assumption.


This is a story based on the second movie. I love the scene where Anne runs into Gilbert in a park in Kingsport. I've always wondered if Gilbert hadn't told Anne about Christine, would Anne have professed her love to Gilbert then? So this story is based on that assumption. Alot of the dialogue at the beginning was taken from the Anne of Green Gables: The Sequel movie. I don't own any of this dialogue or any of the characters.

* * *

"So tell me all the Avonlea news, have you been back?" Anne asked Gilbert once they were sitting in the pavilion.

"No I haven't. I've been spending most of my time in Halifax. I do miss the island and plan to go back once I finish school," Gilbert replied. He wasn't ready to tell Anne that he was engaged to Christine as he didn't know how she would take it and didn't want her disappointed. Even though he has told himself time and time again that she doesn't care of him, he's always dreamed that she would one day.

"How are you doing in medical school?" Anne asked. She was happy to hear that Gilbert would go back to PEI as seeing him now made Anne realize how much she had missing him.

"Really well. I'm enjoying every one of my classes and learning a lot," Gilbert answered. "How is it going for you here in Kingsport? Miss Stacey told me about the success of your play."

"The board has offered me a five year contact so it looks like I'm going to be sticking around for awhile."

"It seems like you have won over this town. Well, I got to go. The train leaves in an hour," Gilbert said while pulling out a note to give to Anne. "Here. I was going to mail it but since you are here now…"

"Thanks, Gil," Anne said before Gilbert pulled her into a hug.

"Goodbye Anne."

"Goodbye Gil."

"See you soon," Gilbert said before he ran off into the rain towards the train station.

Anne was left in the pavilion alone and opened the note that Gilbert gave her which read "Congrats on your success, Carrots. From your old chum, Gilbert." Anne then rushed off after him. She felt like she had to tell him something, but she didn't know what.

Anne caught up to Gilbert at the train station where he was already on the train. Anne called his name, looked at him and knew right then what she had to tell him.

"Gil. I love you," Anne shouted at Gilbert while the train was leaving the station. "I'll see you soon," she said waving to Gilbert.

When Anne said, "I love you," she saw Gilbert's eyes widen and he looked shocked before she turn away to leave the station. The next thing she knew, someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned, and there was Gilbert, standing in front of her.

"What did you just say, Anne?" Gilbert asked Anne standing in front of her.

"Gil, what are you doing? You are missing your train," Anne asked back.

"Forget about the train, Anne. What did you say to me?" Gilbert asked once again while grabbing her hands to keep her focused on him.

Anne opened her mouth a couple of times but she was speechless. She was afraid to admit her feelings with him in front of her. It was easier to say it when he was leaving.

"Anne," Gilbert said getting desperate. "I need to know that you said what I heard you say to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"I love you, Gil," Anne whispered after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I love you too, Anne," Gilbert replied before pulling Anne in for a hug.

Anne felt such relief when she heard Gilbert say it back. She was afraid to say it because she was worried that Gilbert had moved on and didn't care for her anymore. But he did still love her.

After a couple of minutes of them hugging, Gilbert broke the hug, grabbed Anne's hands and asked, "Anne Shirley, will you marry me?"

This brought Anne to tears. She was speechless so all she did was nod.

They both smiled as Gilbert leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but felt like it lasted longer by both of them.

When they broke apart, Gilbert said, "Let me walk you back to your boarding house."

"But Gil, don't you have to get back to Halifax?" Anne asked.

Gilbert had forgotten about getting back to school. All he could focus on was Anne and the fact that she loved him. So Gilbert took Anne's hand and they walked to the stationmaster and asked about the next train.

"The next train isn't until tomorrow morning at 7," the stationmaster informed them. So Gilbert took Anne's hand and left the station.

"Oh, Gil. I'm so sorry that I made you miss your train," Anne said to Gilbert as they started walked towards the college.

"Don't be sorry, Anne. Look at the upside. Now I can see the school where you work and spend more time with you," Gilbert explained.

"That's true. But what about your bag that was on the train?"

"There was nothing truly important in it, Anne. And I'll find it tomorrow."

They walked on in silent, hand in hand, before Gilbert stopped and turned towards Anne. "There is something I need to tell you," Gilbert started. "I'm engaged."

"Yes, I know. To me. Did you forget that you just proposed?" Anne joked but Gilbert face was still serious so Anne grew silent.

"No…yes, we are. But I'm also engaged to Christine. I was fully planning to break it off once I saw you as I realized that I couldn't marry her and that I still loved you. And that's why I didn't tell you," Gilbert explained in a hurry. He was worried about facing Anne's temper again and having her break their engagement.

Anne face grew very shocked and serious. "Gil, I'm shocked, but yet relieved. If you had told me, I don't think I would have admitted that I loved you," Anne said. She put her arms around Gilbert and brought him closer and kissed him. When they broke apart, Anne asked, "But you will break it off when you get back?"

"Yes. You are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with," Gilbert promised.

"Good," Anne replied before pulling Gilbert closer for another kiss.

"You sure you are not angry that I didn't tell you?" Gilbert asking as they continued their walk.

"How can I be angry and when just the thought of us together for the rest of our lives is making me so happy," Anne replied with a smile on her face. It seemed that she couldn't stop smiling as that is how happy she was.


End file.
